


What Girls Smell Like (#267 Scrub)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She comes home smelling like genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Girls Smell Like (#267 Scrub)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for swingandswirl who asked for Colby liking smart girls.

She comes home smelling like whiteboard markers on good days. On bad days she comes home smelling like fried circuits and fresh soldering. On the really bad days she comes home smelling like him, ripe with the fresh death of particularly ugly crime scenes.

Colby doesn’t care though. He’s had girls that smell like nothing but perfume and hair spray and it always seems like it soaks into their brains until there is nothing left.

Amita smells like her genius and strength, and while she may try to scrub it off sometimes Colby knows it is there and loves it.


End file.
